


Hidden prize

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming Bites, F/M, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: I noticed that you're currently taking Yondu x Reader requests, and have a potential idea for one: Yondu and his crew hijacking another ship to plunder it and Yondu discovering Reader? Maybe with some A/B/O dynamics also mixed in if that's your cup of tea? Either way, thanks for considering the request! (:





	Hidden prize

Letting his men go first Yondu followed in after them. He watched as his men took over the ship they were currently plundering. Looking about he saw as one of his crew held the Captain on his knees. Walking over he smiled at the man, no doubt one of the Kree race. "Well looky here. We got ourselves a Kree ship boys." he said rubbing his hands together. The blue man gave a snarl to Yondu and proceeded to insult him about his former slave life. "I guess I moved up in life, now what sorta goodies you got on this here ship." he smirked. Snapping his fingers the men began going through the boxes on the ship to find anything they could sell. Seeing the dead crew members on the ground he looked at the Kree captain. "See your first mistake was keeping weak crew members."  he growled before punching the Kree in the gut. Hearing a scream he furrowed his brows and looked in the direction it was coming from. Kraglin was the first to met the Captains eyes, showing him honest concern while the others just laughed and gave fox calls. "Ah Captain you may want to come take a look at this." Kraglin said and the Kree began to thrash in his bindings. Kicking the Kree Yondu made his way towards where the others were to see what they were gawking at. "Now move out the way." he said, pushing the men aside. Looking inside the small dark room he saw a cage with what clearly a woman inside. She was curled up in the far corner, shaking with fear as some of the crew tried to grab at her. Seeing chains on her ankles, wrists and neck he knew imminently she had to be a slave in transport. Remembering the time when he too was in chains Yondu gritted his teeth before kicking one of his crew members that was trying to grab at her in the ribs. The man doubled over in pain and all the others were quick to look at the blue centenarian. "Your scaring her. Go see what else ya can find on the ship. Go on GET!" he yelled making the men take off away from the cage. "Kraglin!" he said still looking at the girl. "Yes Cap?" the skinny man said. "Bring me the Kree." he said in a even tone and saw as the man nodded out of the corner of his eye. 

When the Kree was thrown to his feet Yondu finally broke his gaze from the female still cowering in the corner. "Who is she?" he asked but the man said nothing. Whistling Yondu made his arrow go through the Kree's leg, erupting a loud grunt from the man. "I'll ask again who is she!?" when the man again said nothing Yondu let out a high pitch slow whistle. The arrow slowly began to pierce itself into the males chest. "She is a terran. Picked her up during the battle on earth." he screamed in his own language. "Why?" Yondu asked calmly. "She is an Omega... were going to see how much we could get for her... would you be interested. I hear the cunt is pure, just how you Centaurians like them." the kree mocked with a laugh. Curling his lip in distaste the room was filled with a high pitch whistle and the kree fell dead at Yondu's feet. The omega had not looked up once and he knew she must be terrified. "Kraglin, go get me a blanket." he said and was left alone with the female once again. Opening the cage door he bent down to crawl over to her. He could see the dark bruises on her body where she had been beaten and furrowed his brows. Her clothes were dirty and had holes all in them. Her hair matted and wild. She was shaking still and when he ran his knuckles over her upper arm she flinched. "Now doll I'm gonna get ya out of here." he told her in as gentle of a voice as he could. Moving to grab her hand she snatched her hands away and looked into his eyes. Bright eyes the same color blue as his skin looked into his red ones. He didn't think he had ever seen so much fear on one person before. "I'm just going to get these chains off ya." he told her and slowly moved to grab his knife from his boot.  Yondu saw as a tear fell from her eye when she looked at his knife. She thought he was going to hurt her. Grabbing her arm he picked the lock of the chains letting them fall to the ground. When Kraglin walked back into the room with a blanket in his arms he handed it to Yondu. Going to wrap her in the blanket she took her chance and hit his nose with the palm of her hand making him fall backwards and groan in pain. By the time he looked back up she was out of the cage and kicking Kraglin in the balls as she made a run for it. "Fuck." he said crawling out of the cage to go after her. Seeing her running down the hall he yelled for his men to catch her. When they grabbed her around her middle she kicked and hit as hard as she could to get away. Coming up Yondu saw as she kicked another in the face and before he could say anything the man back handed her across the face, knocking her out. "Did I say hurt her!" he yelled punching the man in the jaw. Pulling the female from the man's arms he wrapped her in the blanket. "Get whatever you can and hurry up and get us out of here. I want to be long gone by the time the kree find out one of their ships is late." he told the crew and saw them nod before walking towards his chambers.

Hearing a small groan Yondu looked to see the girl he had laid in his bed waking up. "She finally wakes. You know girl you hit pretty hard for an omega." he said with a chuckle, walking over to the bed. When she saw him she backed up into the corner of his bed that was against the wall and stared at him. Siting on the bed he looked to her and sighed. "I ain't gonna hurt ya doll." he said. "You're one of them... the ones that took me..." she whispered and he shook his head, "No. I ain't no kree. I'm a Centaurian. The name is Yondu, What's yours?" he said holding out his hand for her to shake. She looked the appendage over for a moment before placing her smaller hand in his, "Y/n." she whispered. Smiling he nodded his head and then looked down to her arm, seeing puncture wounds he let out a sigh, "what did they do to ya darling?" he asked making her snatch her hand away from him. Looking down she tried to cover the marks on her body. Licking his teeth he stood and walked into another room. Soon he walked back out and went to a drawer made into the walls. Watching his every move she was surprised when he came back over to the bed and handed her a pile of what looked like clothing and a towel. "There is a bathroom through there. Here's some clothes, we ain't got no women clothes on the ship so these will have to do until I can pick ya up some." he told her. Timidly she reached out and grabbed the clothes from him and looked down. "Thank you." she whispered making him give a small smile and nod. She looked between him and the bathroom for a moment before getting up and walking towards it. When she looked out of the room that had no door to separate the two he chuckled, "I'm going to check on what the crew is doing. Don't worry, ain't nobody allowed in here but me." he told her with a smirk before leaving the room. 

Looking in the bathroom y/n saw a shower of sorts with the water already turned on and steaming. Checking to make sure the blue man known as Yondu did actually leave she undressed from her rags and stepped under the water, letting out a small sigh at the feel of the hot water on her skin. Washing away all the dirt and blood she grabbed what she assumed was soap and washed her hair and body. When she was done she was left feeling better than she had in a long time. Holding up the clothes he had gave her she stepped into the red pajama pants, having to roll them up at the waist to keep them from falling down. Pulling the black shirt over her head she lifted the fabric to her nose and sniffed the shirt. Alpha, she knew it. She had guessed that was what he was from the moment she saw him and smelling his scent on the shirt confirmed it. Looking into the mirror she saw how thin her face had grown and saw the light bruise on her cheek where that man had hit her. Sitting back on the bed she looked around the room a she ran her fingers through her hair to get out all the tangles. It was a spacious room with a bed, a small table and a desk. The walls, floor and ceiling looked to be made of metal that was a redish color. The bed itself was covered in black bedding. Looking at the wall that the bed was against she saw it to be made of glass but was not see through. Seeing a button on the wall beside the bed she bit her lip before leaning forward to press it. When the wall became transparent she gasped at what she saw. 

After a few hours Yondu went back to his room, carrying a tray of food and drink for the omega. Opening the door quietly in case she was asleep he looked in to see her sitting on his bed with her legs crossed under her staring out the window into space. Walking over to her she never looked away "Beautiful isn't it?" he asked making her jump and look at him. Holding up his hand in defense he sat on the bed and placed the tray in front of her. "Thought ya might be hungry." he said. She seemed cautious at first but when he gave a smile she reached out to grab the food. While she ate Yondu looked over the female. Now that she was clean he saw she was in fact very beautiful. Her skin no long covered in dirt and blood showed clear s/c skin. Her long h/c hair was brushed out and clean. He could also see how skinny she was, no doubt from being starved. With being so skinny his clothes seemed to swallow her up but he couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed seeing the omega wearing his clothes. When she went to bite down on a piece of food he quickly reached out to stop her. "No. Trust me you don't want to eat that end. You won't be able to move for a hour." he chuckled before breaking off the root of the fruit and handing it back to her. "Darlin' I need to find out what they were putting in ya... I just need ta take a little blood..." he said after a while, pulling out a small syringe from his pocket. Moving to grab her arm she snatched it away and growled at him. Knotting his brows he curled his lip and moved to grab her arm again, this time with more force. Before he could react she bit him. "Oww." he hissed. Jumping he pinned her to the bed under him and held her hands down by her head. She tried with all her might to throw him off of her but he was much stronger than any human. "Hold still now." he said around the syringe in his mouth. Pulling one of her arms under his leg he took the other one in his hand and grabbed the needle with the other. Pushing the needle into her skin she gave a whimper in pain. As soon as he pulled out the needle he placed it on the table beside his bed and ran his finger over her arm. Feeling a small bump in her skin he knotted his brows and grabbed his knife. She pulled for him to free her arm as he pressed the blade to her arm and cut open the skin. Letting out a scream he hurried and dug out the small tracking bit the kree had put in her arm. Once the chip was out he threw the knife on the table and held his finger down over the cut to stop the bleeding. 

Rolling to lay beside her he kept his hand over the cut. Hearing her crying he let out a sigh, "I'm sorry. That was a tracker they put in ya, most likely in case something like this happened. They won't be able to get ya again." he told her. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked in a soft voice. It was the question he had been asking himself since he picked her up. Letting go of her arm he stood. "I don't know yet...do ya got any family?" he asked and she shook her head. Grabbing the syringe and the chip he looked down at her. "Get some sleep omega." he said before leaving the room, cutting off the lights when he went. Curling up on the bed y/n looked out the window at the stars. Who was this man? He had saved her and had went out of his way to care for her. He was an alpha and hadn't made a move to claim her yet. What was his plans for her?

A few days had passed by and over the time y/n had not seen much of her savior. A man known as Kraglin had brought her meals during the day and at night she would only see the Captain when he came to take a shower or grab something out of his room. She had made herself busy by making things out of a box of wires she had found. She had been feeling very weak as of late and made it a habit of just laying in bed. She had been surprised to see Yondu come into the room and look at her. "we are stopping to make a drop in a little bit. It won't be long but I'll be off the ship with most of the crew...What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her flushed skin. "..nothing...i'm fine...just a headache." she told him, trying to look more presentable. "Mmm, I'll see if I can pick ya up something." he told her with a slight nod of his head. Watching him leave she fell back to sleep, burying her face into his pillow. 

Y/n woke up to the door opening and rubbed her sleep filled eyes. "Yondu?" she asked but was surprised when the person came into her sight. It was not Yondu, it was another male, he was a red looking male with sharp teeth and yellow eyes. He quickly moved to cover her mouth when she went to scream, leaning forward to sniff at her. Smiling she saw his yellow eyes flash with something she had seen before, lust. "I Knew it. I could smell your scent down the hall. How delicious you smell. Just coming into heat as well, mmmm." he hissed into her face. When he went to grope at her breast she bit down on his hand and he pulled it back. With the hand no longer covering her mouth she let out a scream before he again was covering her mouth. "Shut up you stupid whore." he snarled. Pushing his hand down her pants she felt tears come to her eyes. When a loud whistle filled the room she opened her eyes to see the man on top of her gasp in pain. "That was a warning. Let her be or next time it will be your life." Yondu yelled making the man look over his shoulder at the Captain. "You think you can keep her for yourself. You ain't even claimed her yet Yondu!...That why you been staying away from her all this time, to afraid you going to hurt her." the red man hissed in a mocking tone and she heard a low growl from the blue alpha, "That ain't none of your concern." Looking back down at her the man tore the shirt she was wearing, "What if I bite her now? What if I mark her as mine?" He said bending down slowly and showing his sharp teeth. An arrow quickly went through his chest before he fell off of her. Laying there in shock she watched as the arrow flew through the air before Yondu caught it and walked over to drag the man from his bed. He seemed to not be affected by the mans weight as he threw him from the room.

Slamming the door shut he made his way back over to the scared omega in his bed. Sitting on the bed Yondu reached out to stroke her cheek. "Are ya alright?" he asked and saw her nod. "I didn't know he would do that, I'm sorry." he growled looking towards the door. "was he telling the truth?" she asked in a whisper and saw him look down. "I'll get ya a new shirt." he said going to get up from the bed when he was stopped by her grabbing his hand. Looking at their hands intertwined he tried to control his alpha instincts as the smell of her heat hit him. "That stuff they were injecting you with was heat suppressants. I don't have any but I know of a guy that I can buy some from... Should be able to get it in a couple hours." he said and she looked down in shame. Before she could say anything he walked out of the room. Feeling a tear roll down her cheek she layed down on his bed and cried, not knowing the Centaurian was just outside the door listening. 

Hours later Yondu had successfully gotten the heat suppressants for y/n. With a deep breath he made his way back into the room to find her curled up on the bed sleeping. She was whimpering with the pain of her heat. Seeing her holding something he leaned down to see it was one of his shirts that he had been wearing the day before. She was scenting him, she actually did want him. Looking down he shook his head and rubbed his hand over his face. He couldn't possibly mate with her. She was so much smaller than he was and she was human. He could crush her if he wasn't careful. All the reasons he shouldn't claim her ran through his head. Hearing her soft sigh he looked back at her. On the other hand she had no one else and he couldn't possibly send her back to earth when she had no one there to take care of her. He had always dreamed of taking a omega one day and now he had the chance. Seeing the different things she had made with the spare wires he smiled. Laying the needle on the side table he shrugged off his coat and layed on the bed beside her. Resting on his elbow he ran his finger over her cheek, waking her up. "Yondu?" she asked and he smiled, "Y/n, i need you to listen to me. I got the suppressants if you want them... but I was thinking that I would give you a choice on the matter." he said stopping to see her looking at him with those bright blue eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle at the tale he had always heard about omegas having eyes that would somehow match who their true mate was. "I'm a Centaurian and that makes me a whole lot more...intense than your terran men. It would not be difficult for me to hurt ya if I lost control. If I claim ya and it would be your choice, i need ya to understand that once you say yes, there is no going back. I won't be able to control myself, you're too much for me to darling. ..But with that being said if I was to take you as a mate I would take care of you. It's completely up to you." He said holding her hand in his. "Yes." she said and he had to look up when he heard the word pass her lips. "Are you sur.." he started but was stopped by her pushing her lips to his. 

Feeling her lips on his he could not stop the growl that left his throat. "princess, you don't know what you just got yourself into." he growled out. Grabbing the back of her head he rolled on top of her, biting at her lip he heard her gasp out and used the opportunity to roll his tongue into her mouth. Holding himself up on his forearm he moved the other hand down to grab the shirt she was wearing in his hand. With a quick tug he finished ripping the shirt off of her. Leaning back he looked down at her bare chest and gave a deep growl seeing his eyes flash a darker shade of red y/n let out a gasp when he engulfed one of her nipples into his mouth. Sucking hard on the small nub he felt her flinch and regained control enough to lick over the now raw nipple. Kissing over her chest he sucked marks into her skin. Getting to her neck he licked over the area where soon he would place his claiming mark. Nipping at the skin he moved to kneel above her, pulling his own shirt over his head. Seeing her run her fingers shakingly over his fighting scars he gave a purr, telling her it was okay. Leaning down he went back to kissing her as he slowly pulled the pants from her legs. Lifting her bottom with one of his hands while the other pulled the pants from her legs. When she was completley nude he unbottoned his slacks and kicked them off the bed with his boots. Being skin to skin with the omega made Yondu shake with want. Biting at her hip bones she cried out and he smirked. Licking up the small drops of blood he had created with his sharp teeth he growled out. Licking down to her sex he threw her legs over his shoulders and licked up her slit. When a moan escaped her lips Yondu had to dig his fingertips it her flesh to keep from taking her then. Pushing his long tongue into her pussy he groaned at the sweet taste. He was happy when he found out she was infact pure, that the kree had not been lying. Thrusting one of his fingers into her she arched her back up off the bed. 

He fucked her with his fingers for a while until he thought she was ready for him. Crawling back up her body he slammed his lips to hers. His instincs to claim her were taking over as he made sure to leave marks on her body of their coupling. Lining up with her he slowly sheathed his cock into her small body. She cried out and gripped his arms as he pushed in and when he saw tears flow down her cheeks he became concerned he had hurt her badly. Pulling back out he looked down where their bodies were joined to see blood covering the tip of his shaft. Knotting his brows he sat up and looked at her sex to see a small amount of blood leaking from her hole. "Your bleeding." he said confused and saw as her watery eyes met his, "I was a virgin." she said in a embraressed voice. When she started to curl up and hide herself from him he shook his head. "Is it normal for terrans to bleed during their first time?" he asked quickly trying to sooth her. Seeing her nod he let out a sigh of releif. "Do you not want to..." she started to say no longer looking at him. Before she could finish her sentance he was back on top of her kissing her cheek. "I'm not stopping." he said in a deep voice, thrusting back into her, he pushed into the hilt and heard her moan. Gritting his teeth together he let her adjust to him. When he felt her buck her hips under him he smirked and pulled back out. Thrusting in and out of her he let her moans rile him on. It didn't take long for her to begin whining. Grabbing her hips he flipped her over onto her stomach. Wasting no time he thrusted back into her hearing a soft cry leave her mouth. "Oh god...Yondu." she moaned and he let out a feral growl. When the base of his cock began to swell he pushed it into her body, feeling it lock in her body. The omega screamed out as she was knotted by the alpha, her pussy milking his cock. Roaring out Yondu held her hips still as he filled her with his seed. Biting down on her neck he claimed her. Drinking down the blood gushing in his mouth he heard her whimper in pain.

Once he had spent himself he felt the alpha back away and realized what he was doing. Unlocking his jaws he looked to see the bite mark deep and flowing with blood. Furrowing his brows he leaned down to lick at the wound making her hiss and flinch away from him. Holding her tight to him he rolled them over to lay on their sides. With her throat in his hand he held her still as he cleaned the wound. When he was satisfied he placed a kiss on the bite and leaned up to open the window. The two layed there for sometime just looking out at the stars before he began to whistle. When the arrow began flying through the air he saw her sleep filled eyes following the arrow around the room. She smiled softly before giving a yawn, "Get some sleep princess." he purred to her, placing a kiss to her temple.


End file.
